


Wherever I go, my shadow follows

by crisantemu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Au where the protag met Morgana and Arsene way earlier, Bullying, Communication, Deepthroating, Large Cock, M/M, Manhandling, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Touch-Starved, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisantemu/pseuds/crisantemu
Summary: Everyone is afraid of him, ofthem.Arsene had become a part of him before he even noticed. His beloved shadow that followed him around, protecting him from everything and everyone. People had been hurt, some even killed, but Ren didn't care. Not even when he was taken away from his mother and put in juvie for being caught.He regretsnothing.





	Wherever I go, my shadow follows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J3st_3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J3st_3r/gifts).



> First of all, happy belated birthday, Val! Hope you’re proud that thanks to you, my first entry on this fandom will be with a monster porn fic. Sounds legit, lol.
> 
> Secondly, the protagonist name I choose was his canon name; Ren Amamiya (sorry not sorry guys but I can’t just call him Akiren here;;)
> 
> And last but not least, to the rest of you monsterfuckers (come on, huh huh *wiggles bows* you read the tags right? You know what's about to go down) I hope you enjoy Joker getting debauched by a monster cock as much as I did :3c

Since a very young age, Ren knew he was different from the other children.

While the other children laughed, played, felt and cried he just-- _didn't._ He didn't laugh along. Never played along. Never cried or even felt any _pain._

The others also knew this, probably knew it way before he found out, ever since Ren had started a new year, his new classmates would side eye him, whispering and pointing, not daring to approach the far corner next to the window where he sat, bento in front of him and talking to Morgana.

"There he is… He's talking to the stuffed cat again..." he overheard one of the girls whisper.

"What a weirdo." The other girl hisses under her breath. “Isn’t he too old to have imaginary friends?”

“Well, I find it kinda cute.” The third one giggled.

“Ewww!” The other two chuckled.

Ren had ignored them as usual, taking a bite of his onigiri.

He’s 12 now and everyone calls him crazy. But Ren firmly believes he _isn’t._ Morgana was as _real_ as any of them; he breathed and talked and _stared_ , his blue eyes that always seemed to _glow_ . But that was something _only_ Ren could see. And only Ren could hear him; all of his complaining about how that body of rag and foam wouldn't allow him the freedom to _walk_.

He guesses it was because to _them,_ Morgana was just a simply toy they could break. They didn’t even show something as close to remorse when they had taken Morgana out of his hands and ripped his friend to shreds right in front of his eyes.

Ren hugs the stuffed cat again, the foam slipping out of the toy’s belly and falling at Ren’s feet. It makes him cry harder. "I-I'm scared that if I lose you-- I'll lose _everything_ …! You’re my only friend, Morgana! So... Please," he whispers, feeling the surprisingly rough tissue scratch against his cheek, "Come back… I-I wish I knew what was going on... I'm scared that I really am going crazy... If I knew..."  
  
Ren closes his eyes, and his grip on Morgana tightened. He sits like that for only a moment, or maybe he slept half the night, but suddenly he starts at noise at the window. Ren jerks at the sound, his eyes darting open, and his attention shooting to his bedroom window. The moon still hangs bright in the sky, and the street lamps still burn orange. Ren is sure he heard something, though, so he throws off the covers to walk to the window.  
  
The city and streets below are quiet and still – no cars, cats, or people, the typical night in this small rural city. Ren scrunches his forehead in confusion, and brushes away a curl of black hair from his eyes. Had he just imagined the noise? Frowning, he reaches up on his tiptoes to close the blinds when another noise startles him.  
  
It’s not the sound of a rock rebounding from glass, like he had imagined before, but more a rock tapping against metal. A quiet breath of words brush against his ears, and instinctively Ren turns around, eyes wide.

“Is someone there?” He foolishly asks.

Silence, but only for a short period. The weird sound starts again and Ren bites down an yelp, hugging Morgana close, _hoping_ his friend - he’s still there, he _knows_ it - could protect him like he did many times before.  
  
The sound is louder now, but he can't make any sense of it – it sounds like French, or some other foreign language he may have heard before in one of those foreign movies his mother loves to watch, but nothing Ren can actually identify.

For the first time in his life, Ren _felt_ something. He’s _scared_ .  
  
"I'm sorry," he whimpers, looking down to the bundle of tissue and foam in his hands, "I can't understand you, Morgana. If it is you."

 _‘It has to be him.’_ Ren thinks to himself; the fear ceasing and a tentative smile forming at the corner of his mouth.  
  
There’s a low noise behind him, like a cough, or maybe a knock on the door, and Ren calmly turns toward the new source of sound. His back to the window, Ren gazes at the opposite wall, where his shadow stretches darkly on the already ill-lit wall. Ren looks around, but nothing seems amiss – no one stands in the doorway, or anywhere else in the room. Ren frowns, his fingers worrying themselves into the the ruined tissue, he turns the stuffed cat’s head so he can see its eyes; blue, _lifeless_.

“Is that your real form?” He asks, staring back at the wall, when he suddenly notices something strange.  
  
Ren's hands were both in front of his chest; the arms of Ren’s shadow were down at its side, one hanging limp and the other resting on the shadow of Ren's hip.  
  
Ren, who remained perfectly still, watches his shadow extend its right hand, the shadow of Ren's left, and it raises one finger, shaking it side-to-side in a ‘no’ manner. It then stretches its arm forward and slightly to the side, such that its beckoning gesture was not lost to the dark of its torso.  
  
Calm, Ren takes three steps towards the wall, his shadow shrinking in proportion to Ren's distance, until it’s much closer to Ren’s height instead of taking up the entire wall. Ren stills within arm's reach of the wall, and smiles, remembering what his parents told him to do when greeting someone new.  
  
"Um. Hello. Nice to meet you." Ren raises his right hand and gives the shadow a bit of a wave. In response, delayed by several seconds, the shadow raises its own right hand and waves back, acting more like a reflection of a shadow than either of the two separate.  
  
The shadow, very slowly, waves again at Ren, only this time it seems like bits of the shadow cling to the wall like ink, leaving a trail of strokes that Ren is able to read.  
  
_Hello, mon cher,_ the shadow writes.  
  
"I– you–" Ren begins, but shakes his head, trying to focus. "Are you the one who's been protecting me?"  
  
The shadow, completely independently of Ren, nods. Its cheeks distort in such a way that Ren thinks that the shadow might be smiling, though of course it had no mouth he could see.  
  
"Then thank you," Ren says, clasping his hands over Morgana, "for saving us."  
  
The shadow writing shifters on the wall without intervention, expanding and changing its meaning. _Just you. Your friend left a long time ago._ Ren gasps, letting the lifeless pile of foam fall, it doesn't make a sound once it hits the floor where Ren and his shadow are linked by black strips.

“Where did he go?” he asks, voice tiny.

 _Home,_ the shadow writes. _Don’t worry, you’ll find him again, in the future._ It adds right after, seeing Ren’s desolated expression.

He steps closer to the wall, scaling down the shadow minutely as he approaches. He places his right hand on the wall, to the right of the shadow's shoulder. The shadow's left hand follows the gesture. Although his hand presses against blue paint and drywall, Ren can _feel_ the shadow separate from that, an entity all its own.  
  
"Who are you?" Ren finally asks, and new words form from darkness above where their hands touch. _I am thou. Your persona_ , it reads; _Your protector._  
  
Ren smiles, drowsy, and his hand curls against the wall in an almost-fist, and he closes his eyes in the sway of his sudden fatigue. When he opens them again, he almost _sees_ eyes in his shadow, simple and gold, and almost sees the shadow cover his hand, but it’s okay, because Ren knows he can trust it.

“I’m Ren.”

_I know._

“What’s your name?”

The writing shifts again, the shadows forming the word-

 

* * *

 

 _“Arsene,”_ Ren gasps, nails sinking into the mattress of his new bed.

Laughter echoes in the back of his mind and he can _feel_ the ghostly touch of feathers at his back, the ragged breath hitting the back of his neck.

He’s 18 now and everyone calls him crazy. And Ren firmly believes he _is._ He is completely in love with the demon that had consumed his flesh and soul; _devouring_ him from the inside out.

Everyone is afraid of him, of _them_ . Arsene had become a part of him before he even noticed. His beloved shadow that followed him around, protecting him from everything and everyone. People had been hurt, some even _killed,_ but Ren _didn't care._ Not even when he was taken away from his mother and put in juvie for being caught.

He regrets _nothing_ . That man deserved what Arsene gave him for assaulting that defenseless woman. If anything, Ren feels _anger._ Anger for not doing _more_ and _worse_ if the punishment was going to be this much anyway.

 _You’re too kind, mon cher._ Arsene had told him once and Ren had pressed his lips against the flames on Arsene’s mask, knowing that that wasn't going to shut him up. _Careful,_ Arsene’s voice reverbs through him, _powerful_ and commanding, it makes Ren’s knees give out. _You have no idea of how much you tempt me, my dear._

“Maybe I want to.” Ren whispers, letting Arsene wrap his wings around his small frame; the persona _towers_ over him, its large claws trailing up and down at his sides, _You’re seducing me?_

Ren smirks. “Is it working?”

And that's how he found himself in the attic, pressed against the makeshift bed in the corner, ass up and cheek pressed against the covers as Arsene’s large hand holds him down by the hair.

Arsene is _huge_ and he presses _hard_ and _hot_ against his bare back, rubbing his cock on his ass, letting Ren _feel_ all the ridges and wetness. It makes his mouth water at the thought of something _that big_ entering him. He wants to see it. He _wants._

“Arsene, _please-- ah!”_

Still gripping his hair, Arsene twists him around, under the mask, Ren spots something - a _tongue;_ large, thick and purple coming out.

 _Here, let me show you how you kiss properly._ Ren shivers, the tip of Arsene’s claws gently scratch at his head and slowly, tentatively Ren opens his mouth to let Arsene in.

The wet organ forces his mouth wide open as it slips inside with ease, and Ren closes his eyes shut, fighting the gag reflex. It’s cold and he moans around it, hearing Arsene’s _purr_ in response. He bobs his head a bit, puffy lips descending on Arsene’s long tongue until his own is touching its tip.

They kiss feverishly and messingly, with Arsene literally _fucking_ his throat as his claws _rip_ away what's left of his pajamas. Ren makes a quick note in his head to buy new ones once he can walk.

Arsene manhandles him with ease, pulling his legs up and spreading his tights apart as far as they could go.

Ren lets out a broken moan when he feels the pointy head of Arsene’s cock _rub_ between his ass cheeks and he brings his hand to his half-hard cock, stroking it to full hardness.

Arsene chuckles darkly. The feathers on his wings brush against Ren's cock as he pumps himself, fast and sloppy.

 _What a naughty boy you are._ His persona purrs, tongue still in his mouth. _What if your guardian so happens to come in? He won't see me so it’ll look like you were having fun all by yourself._

Ren whines helplessly when Arsene’s gripon his thighs becomes _harder_ , claws digging into the tender flesh there.

_In the meantime, I’ll - thoroughly - enjoy ruining you, dearest._

Ren grunts in a mix of discomfort and anticipation, gooseflesh prickling his skin at the feeling of Arsene’s frigid tongue sliding out of his mouth and down his body. It traces over his hard nipples, over his belly until it reaches its cock.

“ _Ahh!_ Fuck-- _no!”_

The demon’s head tilted, almost inquisitively, _Do you wish me to stop?_

“No! God-- _please,_ Arsene!” He wails and strokes himself faster, ignoring the way his cheeks heat up, _knowing_ that Arsene is _watching_ . “ _Fuck me!”_ He cries out.

_As you wish, mon cher._

Arsene’s tongue traces even lower, ignoring his hard dick and balls and prodding at his entrance. Ren’s heart thrumers like a hummingbird’s as he feels _both_ the tip of Arsene’s tongue circling around his rim _and_ the whole _large_ length of Arsene’s cock once again rubbing at his back as the persona ruts against him at the same time he laps at his asshole.

Ren seizes up, pleasure coursing through yhim at the feeling of being breached there. You struggles, trying to break free of Arsene’s iron grip on him when he finds out his hand isn’t _enough_ to satisfy his aching.

“Fuck me,” he pleads, “Fuck _me, fuck me, fuck me--”_

His brain turns hazy as he tries to reach out to Arsene, but it was no use--the persona has total control over him and before he has time to react, Arsene’s tongue had slipped inside him, reaching deep inside and feeling impossibly _huge,_ pulsing coldly against his hot inner walls.  
  
Ren closes his eyes at the sensation, clenching around the wet organ, his dick throbbing as fresh fluid trickled from the slit. He licks his lips, only _imagining_ what Arsene’s cock might feel like if just his tongue is this good.

Arsene flexes his wicked unnatural tongue until Ren has his hands on his hard, gripping it _hard_ as he just lets himself moan loudly and freely. No one’s in the shop to hear him anyway.

No one that isn’t Arsene, that is.  
  
“I’m _cumming_ ! _Fuck!_ I’m gonna cum--! _Aaahhh-!”_

 _No yet._ Arsene’s tone is slightly different from his usual smooth and calm demeanour. He sounds _fierce,_ almost animalistic as he growls, _Not until I make you cum with my cock!_

Before Ren can so as much as respond, the tongue was retreating. Arsene chuckles again at his cry of protest. He feels _empty_.

_My, my. Aren't you a cock-hungry little slut, mon cher?_

Arsene’s voice murmurs into the back of Ren's mind and for a moment the persona just pulls back, staring, _admiring_ just how utterly _ruined_ he was. Half-lidded grey eyes and blushed cheeks, Ren follows Arsene’s movements, stopping at the sight of the demon’s cock. Big, thick and _red_ with ridges adorning it.

Ren opens his mouth, letting a wounded moan escape through his puffy lips.

_Is this what you want?_

_“Yes.”_ He gasps.

 _Oh, I will give it to you alright. Since you were such a good boy._ Arsene purrs, ruffling his feathers.

Without much warning, Arsene crawls back up Ren’s body, covering it with its largest bulk. Without noticing, Ren had made himself look smaller under Arsene, spreading his knees apart as his persona’s claws sinked into his asscheeks and spreaded them apart. Ren moans in bliss, feeling the head of Arsene’s cock pressing into him.

The cockhead slips in and the rest is still a pretty tight fit but the pain slowly subsides and the first sparks of pleasure lick up his spine. Still, Arsene’s cock seems to get on and on and on, Ren wails and grabs at the bed sheets like a lifeline.

It's so _big._

 _You’re doing great, mon cher._ His persona whispers, one single claw caressing at his cheek. It makes Ren cry even more.

He feels like he could just cum right there and now; Arsene’s thick cock puts pressure on his sweet spot nearly constantly. It’s so _deep_ inside that of Ren looks down he’ll spot a tiny bulge on his belly. He’s not sure he can hold out much longer.

“M-move, please! Feels good. ‘m so _full.”_

In an instant, Arsene just picks him up and sits down with Ren on his lap, letting the boy slide down onto his cock. It’s even more deep than before, Ren swears he can feel him in his throat. Claws grabbing him by the asscheeks, Arsene simply maneuvers Ren to bounce up and down on his cock, making the by ride him.

“Ah, ah, ah, _ah,-”_

It’s so _much_ . Ren feels himself _ripping apart._

“ _Aaaahhh!! Ah-Arsenee!”_ He can’t no longer control his voice, it slips out of his wet lips, echoing through the attic and maybe the café bellow. He wonders if even the elderly neighbours could hear him.

There’s tears on his cheeks and drool running down his chin and yet, Arsene shows no signs of slowing down; just manhandling him into all sorts of positions so that Ren is just _taking_ it. He cums, loud and messy, all over Arsene’s vest. But still, the demon doesn’t seem to stop, Ren doesn’t _want_ him to stop. He just wants to get railed so god damn hard that he’ll pass out, that he’ll just forget everything that happened today and how everyone hates him and he’s utterly alone.

_Wrong._

Arsene moves them once again, as swift as a shadow, Ren is now on all fours, taking in Arsene’s full length from behind. It’s too much, his knees barely hold him him. Even his mouth can no longer formulate words.

Ren wails. He’s losing himself. But that’s ok.

Because he's _not_ alone. Not as long as he has his beloved shadow by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Does this even count as self-indulgent when I technically made it to somebody else


End file.
